To put down roots
by 911nmg
Summary: So this is my take on what happens after Alex agrees to buy the loft, because honestly, the few second after having agreed on something as important as buying a place together, are worth living. A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my take on what happens after Alex agrees to buy the loft.**

 **I got inspired by listening to "To build a home" by the Cinematic Orchestra**

 **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, if I did this two would be already married!**

 **BTW: English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake you may found. Hope you enjoy!**

 _This is a place where I don't feel alone_

 _This is a place where I feel at home_

A tear rolled down Alex's cheek as they kissed. She wiped it away, breaking the kiss.

\- Can you say it again? – He asked, faking laughter, his body shaking both from the cold and the emotion running through his veins.

She cupped his face, realising just how many doubts he had had as well, realising how scared she was of losing her – I love you – She repeated, empathising each word – God! I didn't even know I could love someone this much!

He hugged her, covering her frame with his arms and resting his head on her shoulder – When do we start? – He asked, emotion still lingering on his voice.

\- What? – The embrace had being going for long enough to make the world disappear.

\- Building our home – He kissed her forehead and turned her around – Because Jo, this is a crime scene.

She laughed – It's not that bad.

He wouldn't recognize it but he loved the place. Sure, it needed work, but it was near the hospital so he would be able to get some decent sleep with her by his side, and it had lots of space, it was a place to start up a family, it would be their safe place against all the pain and death they had to deal with daily.

\- I want to build it together – He admitted, slowly stroking her chest. Approaching his lips to her ear he whispered – I want to put down roots here.

\- We'll actually do if we keep standing here – She teased, but she was enjoying every second of it, thousands of images going through her head.

She blinked, and Alex and she are opening a six pack on their white couch, to celebrate finally moving in there.

She blinked again, and she is hosting a party for their hospital friends, for the first time in her life, to celebrate she's an attending now.

Next time she blinked, lots of people are sitting together around the table, waiting for her to give up on roasting a turkey and order some delivery food, sharing what they are grateful for.

Next she sees is a huge real fir in the middle of the loft, Alex standing by it, with a red face from bringing it in, they start decorating it but somehow they end up having sex under its branches.

He kissed her neck, breaking the spell, but one last image made its way through her mind. She opens the door, and lays exhausted on the couch, then, he appears, holding their baby girl with extreme care. He sits by her side and smiles at the tiny baby, then turns around to smile at her, "I love you, Jo".

She was crying out of happiness, feeling like her chest might explode – I want to put down roots here too.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as some of you asked me to keep writing about this two I decided to make a series of one-shots.**

 **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, if I did this two would be already married!**

 **BTW: English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake you may found. Hope you enjoy!**

 _I will build a home,_

 _For you, for me._

Jo heard the giggles from outside the door and got slightly mad. This was her free-from-Meredith space, or at least 'till then.

She unlocked the door and went inside, Meredith was dressed in old scrubs and was helping Alex with the task of putting cork floor.

\- Hi – Meredith greeted her, giving her a lovely smile – I was helping him with this, he wanted to be able to sleep here with you today.

Jo relaxed a bit, realising that he had only let Meredith through the door because he wanted to inaugurate their house on their third anniversary.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head – I thought you'd like it.

She nodded, silently – I brought pizza. Do you want to stay for dinner? – She liked Meredith when she wasn't stealing her boyfriend from her, so right now, they were on good terms.

\- I'd love to, but I have to get back home, Zola gets scared if I don't put her to sleep.

Alex smiled, realising that not only Meredith and Amelia had put their grieve on pause.

Meredith was gone less than five minutes later. By then Alex had finished with the flooring and was looking quite proud of himself.

Jo let herself fall over the king sized mattress that was lying in the middle of the loft, she was exhausted – I helped control a severe trauma today.

\- That's my girl – Alex sat besides her offering the girl the biggest slice of cheese pizza.

She was chewing when a though crossed her mind – Be have tu tolk abot enclosng ome space.

\- Calm down, spitty – He laughed, cleaning the scarps from the corner of her lips – We'll talk once you've finished charging your batteries. He approached her ear – I haven't forgotten about our anniversary and I have some nasty ideas for our brand new house – He whispered, making shivers run down her spine.

She burst out in laugher – I have some too – She answered, biting her lip, with lust burning on her eyes.

Shortly after, the empty box of pizza was lying next to the floor, scattered among their clothes.

They reached climax together, loudly, thanking God for not having neighbours. Jo laughed moving from Alex to the mattress – That was great.

He kissed her passionately, taking her breath away – Second round? – He asked, putting on the smirk he knew she loved.

\- First we talk about enclosure, then… - She bitted the lobe of his ear, making him mourn – There's so much more night.

Alex smiled, bringing her closer to his body and letting her talk.

\- The bathroom and our bedroom must be closed.

\- Agree, next.

Jo felt the words struggling to come out but she finally managed to – We should enclose one or two rooms for, you know, dogs.

Bright red tinged her cheeks, they've never talked about kids, she assumed that Alex was scared of her running away, the word dog was safe.

He teased her, trying to release some of the tension – I don't think dogs need a whole room, with a basket they should be fine.

\- But…

\- A baby otherwise – He smiled at her, with love all written over his face – Would need some space.

\- Two then?

He pushed her naked body down his own, kissing fiercely her body from tip to toe – Two, princess.

She pictured Alex rocking her at the hospital, dressed in pink scrubs, stroking her hair while looking down at their baby girl. She came back to reality with a gasp from pleasure – I love you, Alex.

\- I love you too – He answered, looking deep into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo woke up in an empty bed and smiled sadly, she wished Alex was there next to her, but he had been on call last night so it had been a miracle that she had actually slept with him for the majority of the night. She somehow remembered him kissing her forehead and whispering that he had to go when the pager went off.

Her smile widened when she caught sight of the red coloured tin that was placed on her bedside table, a discovery they'd made on a vintage furniture store.

She opened the note first.

"Chocolates for the chocolate-eyed girl.

I wish I'd got to wake up next to you.

Happy valentine, princess"

She got up, they'd moved in a few weeks before and, by now, everything was in place. It took her less than a minute to choose what to wear and after that she entered the attached bathroom. There were candles all over the place and she felt her cheeks turning red, not at all used to romantic gestures.

She grabbed the note that was placed beside the tooth brushes and smiled.

"Candles for my glimmer of hope.

We were supposed to have hot bathtub sex but I promise I'll compensate you.

Happy valentine, princess"

After a way longer bath that she could allow herself she rushed to the kitchen, hoping to find already made coffee as she didn't have time to prepare it. She could have just eaten the chocolates as breakfast but she wanted to enjoy them with him. Much to her surprise there were some pancakes to reheat for her over the kitchen counter but not a note to be seen. Probably he expected her to take a "granny bath". He called it like that because her toes and fingers turned wrinkled for staying in there for too long.

She smiled, tugging her pocket to cheek that her surprise was in there. Today would be a great day.

XXXXX

She had just got changed when a massive traffic accident came in. She stood there, processing the activity that was taking place just in front of her, then she took charge of the women the paramedics were rushing through the doors. Her interns were a bit shocked but acted on her demands and moved to a trauma room – Someone page Dr Hunt!

Dr Luna! – The young woman stared at her, kind of scared – She has blood on her lungs, I need a drainage tube!

Owen entered the room as the blood splashed against the tile flooring - How are you doing? - He was soaked in blood but his face was calm, like the clock weren't ticking, like they had all the time to defeat death.

\- Dr Vazquez, the stats.

\- Lavinia Staton, thirty two, went through the window due to the collision. Multiple traumas along her body including to her head and vital organs. Has received two units of specific A positive blood and amiodorona to stabilise her pulse.

\- I've drained some blood from her lungs to control the damage but she needs a trip to the OR now!

Not a second had passed when she flat lined, Jo took the pales – Charge two hundred! Clear!

Not a change – Charge two sixty! Clear!

The pulse got back, as well as blood escaping through the injuries. Owen helped her move the bed to the OR.

\- What's the plan?

Many of their colleagues rushed along them, almost as if they knew what the chief was about to say – You've got a gunter, the residents choose.

So there she was, feeling all eyes over them as the patient stayed barely stable over the table.

\- We have to operate on her brain first! If it stops working it won't mind if you save the rest of her!

Edward's got a point but also Dr Green – The internal bleeding is much more extensive, she will die before you finish your craniotomy!

Before even asking he removed the debris from her chest, her heart failed.

\- Move! – Dr Molina made her heart beat again, making the whispers in the gallery turn lauder.

\- Dr Green, keep removing the debris, Dr Wilson, you'll have to patch the damage.

She wasn't completely sure that was the right approach but she had to do something, she looked down to Owen, but he would only intervene if he considered they were going to kill her.

\- She looks like a lost puppy, she won't be the gunter – She overheard Avery. And she could only think that he was damn right. She searched for the source of the bleedings and once located patched all.

\- Intracranial pressure is worsening!

\- We need to work on her body first.

\- Stop it! – Jo found herself shouting – Put her on fucking bypass, that will allow Edwards to work on her head.

I'll finish with the internal wounds, I need that you both work on her leg.

Two more units of blood!

And that's how she found herself ruling a trauma mess.

\- What have I missed?! – She heard Alex arriving to the gallery.

\- Your girl just made me win fifty bucks – Meredith responded, surprising Jo, she didn't expect Meredith to root for her.

\- That' my trauma princess.

She sighed with relief, she had asked an upload of Lavinia status every half an hour and the third round of results seemed pretty good. She was still wearing her cap when someone hugged her from behind – I've heard you've been offered the possibility of specialising in trauma.

She turned around to kiss him, she needed it, actually, all the adrenalin that her heart was pumping through her body asked for way more than a kiss. But that was good.

\- I'm taking it.

He kissed her again then she took her surgical cap of, he still had his covering his brownish hair.

\- Don't say a word but Meredith is buying one for you with part of the money you made her win. She says a trauma boss deserves a better cap.

Her cheeks turned red – It's not…

But he shushed her – It's alright.

\- I've brought the chocolates with me, want to binge on them?

Alex laughed.

The adrenalin was still running through her veins, and she knew, as she swallowed the forth chocolate, that she had to do it, now.

\- I have something for you too. Apart from hot bathtub sex once we get home.

Alex smirked – That's a promise, you can't take it back.

\- I won't. And… I want to make you another promise.

She took the simple ring from her pocket and placed it gently on the palm of his big skilled hand – I won't get scared of commitment, I won't let my temper cloud my mind, I won't run.

Alex kissed her softly, wanting to place the ring he'd bought months ago on that tiny fingers of hers, but, even if she wasn't going to run, even if he was prepared for that, he wanted her to remember that valentine's day as the day she discovered how talented she was, something he had known all along.

\- I love you, Jo Wilson.

She smiled, rubbing her nose against his – Let's go home.

 **As always any feedback, either positive or negative, will be really apreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex got home really late, his energy completely drained from his body, that's why he got angry when he saw the bags from the grocery store still in the kitchen counter.

\- Really, Jo? – He shouted – Do I have to do this also?

Then he heard the muffled sobs that came from their room and all the anger and tiredness suddenly disappeared.

He knocked on the door, knowing better that to interrupt Jo when she cried.

\- Come in – She answered, burying her face in the pillow again.

By the time arrived home she had decided to take the test before placing the things, but once she had gotten the result fear had crept through her body, paralysing her, and all left to do was cry.

She felt Alex sitting beside her and placing a big hand on her back, rubbing it against her green coloured sweater, to give her comfort.

He laid next to her, non-stopping the motion – What's wrong? – He finally asked.

She wanted to answer that nothing was wrong, that things were better than fine except that she was scared, terrified.

She started crying uncontrollably, unable to speak and almost unable to breathe.

Alex hugged her tight, rocking her in his arms, back and forth, trying to soothe her worries. He was nervous, sweating, "What could have happened to turn the tough woman he loved into a crying baby?"

\- Jo, princess – He cupped her face, her nose and eyes were red for all the tears – Tell me.

She had a not on her throat so it took her a few tries before stuttering the words – I I I am pregnant.

Half her worries went away when she caught sight of the smile crossing Alex's face – What's wrong about that? You don't want it? – The smile slowly disappeared as he put into words the possibility of her not wanting their baby.

\- Of course I want it! – She shouted and Alex breathed in relief – How couldn't I want it?!

\- Then, what's the problem? Why were you crying your eyes out?

She looked down, to the blanket under her – I'm scared – She whispered, so low that Alex almost didn't hear her.

He kissed her forehead, slowly, as if any sudden movement would make her weep again – Why?

\- I won't be a good mom.

\- That's stupid – He lifted her chin, forcing her to see him – Because you didn't have a mother? You're a great person, Jo. You already love that kid! That's all you need.

He kept on talking, afraid of not being able to convince her about how great she will be - You'll have me, every step of the journey. Some days you'll even have to stop me from running blood test because our tiny baby sneezed.

Whit that Jo laughed, looking slightly more convinced.

\- We will kid-prof the loft, and take courses, even though I already know how to change diapers – He joked, making Jo burst on laughter – We'll buy baby books, and read them, and I'll bring Callie to build the crib if I'm unable to do it.

\- What if I don't know how to give love?

Alex mouth formed an O due to surprise – You want me to beat you, don't you?

\- It took me too long to say it to you – She looked down again – What if I don't say it enough? What if the baby grows up thinking I don't love him?

Alex laughed, before embracing his scared girlfriend and laying down with her in his arms – You show how much you love, Jo – He removed some of her hair from her face, making eye contact with her – This baby – And he placed his hand softly on her belly – Will know how much both her parents love him or her.

\- I'm still scared… - She whispered in Alex ear.

\- As long as I know parents never stop being scared, but learn that fighting together, the feeling isn't as overwhelming. Starting by sharing it.

Jo smiled, slightly, hugging him tighter – It must be true, I'm not that terrified anymore.


End file.
